


Dragon's Curse

by DrumDiva49



Category: Merthur - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrumDiva49/pseuds/DrumDiva49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story (obviously) so just FYI I don't put archive warning or rating in my stuff. You just have to read and find out. My stuff It's normally much worse than the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Curse

"Merlin. Wake up! If there was ever a day you mustn't be late, IT'S TODAY!" Arthur stood over my bed shouting. After a few more choice words to defuse his temper Arthur trudged out of the room in a manner that reminded me of a well known stray cat back home. He looked like he sleepwalked everywhere, fat, slow or otherwise too lazy to bother.  
Once he left I noticed the lack of sunlight which should be coming through that port hole sized window.  
'What would Arthur wake me up so early for? We just had Christmas.'  
Than I remembered the tour started today. I got dressed as quickly as possible and headed to the kitchen for Arthur's breakfast. It smelt so good. Gwaine must have thought so too because he deliberately bumped into me in the middle of the corridor and tried to grab the plate. But I was rather clever for 5 in the morning. I swerved the plate left and right, up and down, behind my back and over his head. Once the joy of toying with him wore off I faked left and spun counter-clockwise into the traffic leaving Gwaine dumbfounded little island in the middle of the two rivers.  
I nocked politely on the Arthur's door and let myself in.  
"And where have you been?" Arthur said obviously agitated.  
'Well that victory was short lived.'  
"Good morning to you to sire." I said between my teeth.  
"I don't need pleasantries Merlin, I need clothes. The tour of generations begins today..."  
I had handed him his shirt and let him ramble on.  
'Still puzzling how these nobilities are intrusted to run a nation but can't be counted on to dress themselves.'  
I found my mind wandering for longer than normal. I of course wasn't aware of this until my thoughts were broken by one still behind he screen.  
"Are you going to get that or shall I?"  
I walked to the door absentmindedly and opened it only to see Gwen strided into the room like it is her home before I'd realized pulled the door open enough. They began being coy and thought I'd leave them to their own devises.  
I was preparing when I was discovered in the stables. I was brushing off my horse and began talking to him. "The thought of a warlock under the King's nose is always an uplifting notion. The fact I've eluded his wrath for so long is very likely the best joke known to man. It's a shame I can't share it with anyone."  
"Perhaps I can remedy that for you."  
I stood in place paralyzed by fear and panic. But I could see a small cloaked figure in the doorway.  
"Such a dangerous game you play. the small figure advanced slowly. "I hope you know what you're doing. It would be such a shame to see such talent go to waste."  
'I know that voice' IN PROGRESS


End file.
